


【周迦】热诺瓦往事

by MiloHolic



Series: Sleep No More [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, Past Violence, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloHolic/pseuds/MiloHolic
Summary: 《无人不冤》结局两年之后《雨夜来客》的故事开始之前阿周那拜访了一座在监狱里，同他有过一面之缘的男人他有一个孤注一掷的心愿，一根想要抓住的最后的稻草可马嘶却并不愿意轻易给他——To obtain redemption, you must first face your sin. That's the rule.
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Series: Sleep No More [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837300
Kudos: 7





	【周迦】热诺瓦往事

Regina Coeli——在拉丁文中，是“天堂女王”的意思，本地人一般都说Carcere di Regina Coeli，意思是“天堂女王监狱”。一座17世纪中叶落成于热那亚城郊的女修道院，在19世纪末尾被改造修葺为了监狱，投入使用的时间还不足30年，但已然是这一带最大的监狱，闻名遐迩；就连10年前为警察学校选址，最终都花落于女王的怀抱之中。

阿周那下车，戴上帽子。即便在七月里，热那亚也不是个气候炎热的地方，可地中海仍然拥有明媚的阳光，这让他本能地想要遮挡一下。监狱大门口空空荡荡，但看看艺术设计感十足的流畅线条和浅黄色砖墙，这片土地时刻提醒着阿周那，他是个格格不入的外乡人：英格兰的阴冷多雨已经渗进他的骨头里去了。门口守卫宿醉未醒，活像是见了鬼一样看着阿周那，早到的访客大概不常见。通报过后大约五分钟，一位满脸不耐烦的狱警走了出来，打量了一下这个眼生的外国人，将他带进侧门。

阿周那的意大利语不过是现学现卖，而狱警的本地口音又太重，他们花了一点时间才搞定了访客登记和随身物品的搜查。口袋里的东西被一样一样地放在托盘上，除了身份文件、钥匙钱夹这类是个人就会有的私人物品，还有一包香烟和两张一千里拉的纸币，一看就是被刻意放在里面的。阿周那无动于衷地和狱警交换了一个眼神，对方便心领神会地拿走了这些贿赂，态度也立刻就变好了不少。他把阿周那请进会面室，打了个手势，示意他在这儿等一会，随后轻轻带上了门。

着实是见钱眼开，但阿周那已经习惯了，行贿这种放在以前他会嗤之以鼻的小手段，现在也使得信手拈来了，在野战医院里“修炼”的这两年已经足以让他对大多数情况都处变不惊。世道艰难，每个人都只是想让自己的日子变得好过一点，这没什么可指摘的——不知何时，他也学会用这种豁达的眼光看待他人了，时间真是种不可思议的魔法。

会客室的条件，以他见识过的意大利的整体水平而言，算是相当现代化了。一大早上，这里只有他一个人，也许是因为意大利人普遍不爱早起，上午的会面时间总是冷清，再过一些时，怕是连这个时段都该取消了。阿周那低头看了一眼腕表，距离正式开始还要再等一会儿，不过不要紧，他不着急。

……已经两年了，没有哪位老师比时间更能教会人何谓耐心。

在冷硬的椅子里坐了五分钟左右，实在是无聊，阿周那从心口处的大衣内兜里掏出一张照片，放到手心里，专注地看着。这张照片，在两年间陪着他走遍了小半个西欧，无事可做的时候，他总是喜欢把它拿出来，什么也不做，就只是对着它发呆。多亏他这个怪习性，照片的边角都开始磨损起毛了。罗宾问过他，为什么不学着别人把照片放到挂坠或者怀表中，易于携带和保存。这建议难得地中肯，但很可惜，阿周那根本下不了决心。这毕竟不是肖像照，大小不合适，无论怎么放，都要被裁去一部分，而不管被裁掉的是哪里，他都舍不得。

于是，阿周那就这样安安静静地坐在那儿，连帽子和手套都懒得脱下来。他戴的这种宽檐帽颇受他的偏爱，因为只要稍稍低下头，眼睛就会被帽檐完全挡住，无论露出什么眼神，都不会被外界的目光窥探到。他发了半个小时左右的呆，直到门发出一声相当刺耳的噪音才如梦初醒，迅速将照片放到大衣内侧收好，站起身来。

被推开的不是他这边的门，而是监狱那边的；从里面探头进来的，是一个有着烈焰般红发、戴着脚铐步履拖沓的高大黑皮肤男人。或许是因为憔悴和消瘦的缘故，马嘶的面相看起来比阿周那记忆中的更凶恶了，他已经许久没有打理过自己的外表，脸上蓄起了一圈胡子。红色的头发配上红色的胡子，让他第一眼看过去十分煞人，不客气地说，正适合当个在监狱里镇住各路牛鬼蛇神的凶面煞神。

而这位凶面煞神看见阿周那，明显地愣了一下，转身就要往回走。他不愿意见自己，阿周那一点儿也不吃惊，贿赂狱警就是为了应对这个情况。果不其然，下一秒种，马嘶还是被粗暴地一把推进了门里，“砰”地一声，狱警在他身后毫不客气地关上了门。

他气极了，对着门啐了一口，用听不太懂的意大利语骂骂咧咧，发泄完了情绪，才不情不愿地转过头去。阿周那一言不发，只是直勾勾地盯着马嘶，再从容不迫地重新坐下来，双手交叠，放在桌面上。那样平静的眼神盯得他背后寒毛直竖，仿佛是在无声地说：你跑不了的，终归还是得面对我。

可是，凭什么是他怵阿周那？马嘶咬了咬牙，还是拉开椅子，一屁股在他面前坐了下来。两个人对视了大约两秒钟，一个气定神闲，一个怒发冲冠，而后几乎同时拿起手边的话筒，贴到自己耳边。

“这可是张出乎意料的脸。”马嘶咬牙切齿地说道，“你到这来做什么？”

阿周那轻声回答：“放轻松点，只是有几个问题想问罢了。”

马嘶嗤笑一声，威胁般地朝着他们之间的玻璃挡板靠了过去：“你哪来的自信，觉得我会老实回答你的问题？”

“而你连听听我的问题是什么的兴趣都没有。”阿周那反问，“难道你早就知道我要问什么了？”

出其不意，反将一军。马嘶愣了一下，逼人的怒意从脸上浮现出来，让他看起来就像一只发怒的狮子，可怕极了：“能被这么一堵墙挡着，你该觉得幸运。不然，我现在就杀了你！”

可惜，眼前的男人却无动于衷，他只是眨了眨眼睛，叹了口气。威胁和拒绝都是意料之中，但有一件事让他十分在意——马嘶的态度，甚至还没有阿周那当初预想的一半激烈。对一个因易怒而出名的人而言，他太过冷静了。阿周那思考了一下，谨慎地说：“那么，在你谋杀我之前，可否先请你回答我的问题？”

“我一个字都不会回答你的。”

“如果我是你，我是不会把话说得这么绝对的。”

“那你不妨给我看看你的本事。”

“悉随尊便。大家都是文明人，我当然不会强迫你——不过容我提醒，在得到我想要的东西之前，我是不会走的，而你也别想离开。”

“……”他的话语平静而坚定，传递出一股令人胆寒的执着，让马嘶沸腾的情绪都冷静了下来。他沉默了一下，问道，“你做了什么，让狱警突然都变成了你的狗？”

“美言了几句而已。如果你今天没心情，也没关系，明天我可以再来一趟。我有的是时间跟你耗。”

不可理喻。马嘶皱起眉，摇着头：“你嗑药了，小少爷？”

阿周那笑了一声，看起来有些被逗乐了：“主动放弃律师辩护，自己跑到大牢里蹲了两年多的人，还来担心我有没有嗑药？不合适吧。”

“我怎么知道，外面的世界可比里面疯狂多了。”

“说得也是，我敢打赌这里头关着的一定都是人畜无害的模范邻居。”

“你欠抽？”

“不是准备谋杀的吗？”

马嘶又是一愣，怎么也没料到他印象中那位天真热烈得好像一条小狗的小少爷，竟然也能变得如此圆滑。不过，你来我往之下，两个人之间僵硬的气氛已经缓和了不少。他戴着镣铐的手在桌上敲击了几下，率先问道：“你是怎么找到我的？”

而阿周那不依不饶，紧追不放：“你这是答应了？”

“我可什么都没答应。只是既然你想找我要东西，总得拿出相应的诚意来吧？”马嘶眯起眼睛，“想审我？没门；平等交易？倒是可以考虑考虑。”

黑皮肤的青年抬起秀气的眉毛，有点惊讶。他习惯了高高在上了，“平等交易”的感觉十分新奇。他又思考了一下，问道：“那么，你想要什么？”

“什么也不要，回答我的问题。”马嘶冷哼了一声，“你他妈的是怎么找到这儿来的？”

阿周那并没有被他的气势喝退，也不和他争辩，嘴角掠过一丝微妙的笑容：“见识过西线战场上的意大利士兵吗？给一口烟，他们连妈妈屁股上有几颗痣都愿意告诉你。”

“……”世道变了，连大贵族都学会说粗鄙之语了。马嘶突然产生了一种自己在做梦的不真实感，“你……有必要做到这个份上吗？”

“事实上，没有你以为得那么难，现在毕竟是特殊时期。”

“你到底什么意思？你自己也说了，我已经在这乡下地方蹲了两年多，我能告诉你什么？你来告诉我还差不多。”

“不，恰恰相反，这件事除了你之外，没有其他人知道。”阿周那轻轻闭起双眼，又再度睁开，终于切入了主题，“……因为在最后的那个时刻，我所知道的人里，只有你是在他身边的。”

凝固的沉默降临了。

马嘶的脸色逐渐从困惑，变成一无所有的沉静；他并不惊讶，只是缓缓坐直身体，并没再要求他具体说明话中所指的是什么人。正如阿周那此前所猜测的那般，他其实早已预料到了这一切：“迦尔纳已经死了。”

“……我连问题都还没问。”

“我不觉得有听的必要。”马嘶冷冰冰地说，“人都已经死了两年多了，事到如今，你还想怎么样？”

“如果只是这些废话，多谢，我已经听过无数遍了。”阿周那深吸一口气，“……事实上，已经听了两年了，耳朵都要起茧了。”

“那你就应该知道，自己在做无用功。”

“真的吗？”阿周那反问，“既然如此，为什么谁也没见过他的尸体，也谁都不知道他的坟墓在什么地方？”

“尸——？！我可去你妈的吧，你这自以为是的混球！你想干什么？祭奠他？到坟头去哭一场？还是说你想去盗墓，连死后清静都不肯留给他？”马嘶的怒意突然爆发出来，他冲他吼道，“没有什么坟墓，阿周那！没有尸体，没有可供回忆瞻仰的东西，黑手党的末路就是如此！不止是迦尔纳，我们所有人，打从入行的那一刻起就知道自己会这样死，我们都接受这个结局——哈，我不信你不知道这些，你只是不愿意接受现实而已！”

这股预料之中的怒火像是重锤一样砸在两个人的心头，喊完这些话之后，马嘶看起来比阿周那还要崩溃，他喘着粗气、低下头，抱住自己红色的脑袋，而后者只是注视着自己一无所有的掌心，仿佛那里本该有什么东西，好几秒钟后，才轻声回答：“你说得对，马嘶——这一切我早就已经知道了。而且我确实不愿接受，我拒绝接受，所以不管你说什么，我都会不断继续追求下去。”

马嘶发出一声难以置信的嗤笑：“明知道答案是什么还偏要继续，我看你是疯了。”

而阿周那毫不犹豫地承认：“没错，我就是疯了，而且已经疯了整整两年多了。”他抬起头，阴郁的黑色双眼直勾勾地凝视着眼前的男人，“马嘶……我需要知道，迦尔纳到底在哪里。”

“那和你有什么关系？为什么我就非得告诉你不可？”马嘶轻蔑地反问，“是，我知道，迦尔纳是个无可救药的傻瓜。世上没有哪个神智正常的杀手，会莫名其妙地为一个刚认识一年的人放弃一切——而你，我看你倒是一点儿也不傻，你只是个厚颜无耻的冷血骗子罢了。”

“……马嘶……”

“告诉我，你为什么想知道迦尔纳的下落？是因为只有知道他确实是死了，再没有人能玷污你宝贵的名誉了，然后你才能回你的漂亮房子里去睡个安稳觉吗？”马嘶咬牙切齿地问，“还是说你那无聊的贵族自尊心没有办法忍受自己的‘投资’就此都打了水漂——他已经死了，而你却还想挖空坟墓敲骨吸髓地找他讨债？是这样吗？！”

“不，不是！不是这样！”直到说到这个份上，阿周那才像是被刺伤一般，猛地抬起头，失控地厉声喊道，“我想知道他在哪里——是因为我在乎他！”

“我又凭什么信你的鬼话？！”马嘶回以毫不逊色的怒吼，“如果你真的在乎他，如果你真心想念他——那当初你为什么会让他回意大利来？！”

“……”一瞬间，有很多辩解的语句从脑中闪过，然而，阿周那最后一句也说不出，只能哑口无言。

“他出发之前，难敌老大就特意叮嘱过，局势不好，如果可能的话，暂且留在英国待命，可他还是回来了！小少爷，你没有见到迦尔纳当时的样子，但我可是看得一清二楚的！”马嘶厉声控诉，“那时候我们所有人都在劝他，说这是自杀行为，他是逃不掉的，黑道白道都不会放过他！可他还是那么做了——你知道这是为什么吗？”

“……”阿周那咬紧了牙关，浑身颤抖起来。

“那是因为迦尔纳已经陷入绝望了，阿周那。我不是第一次见到他这副样子；以前的老大把他从街头捡回来的时候，他也是这样，一副已经失去一切、已经一无所有的崩溃模样——正是这样的人才会不顾一切、才会铤而走险！我不知道你们之间发生了什么……但我知道，就在几个月前，我离开英格兰、最后一次见到他的时候，我的朋友明明还很正常！”

“……不……别再说了……”

“而现在，两年都过去了，一切都结束这么久了，你又回过头来告诉我，其实你是在乎他的——你还在自以为是，你自认自己是悲剧的男主角，要改变自己的命运。可我告诉你，不，你什么都不是！你只不过是专程来嘲弄一个死人的卑鄙之徒，你让迦尔纳甘愿送命的理由都变得可笑无比。我见识过太多太多次了：专横的大贵族玩弄下位者的感情，施舍一点露水，就觉得是莫大的恩惠。你还指望我相信，你们这样的家伙真会有良心发现的一天？！”

砰咚。突然的一声爆响，打断了马嘶的话。那是阿周那一拳砸在了身前的矮桌上，猛地站了起来。他的动作幅度大得失控，以至于身后的椅子都猝然倒在了地上，发出难听的刮擦噪音。黑发的青年全身线条都紧绷着，连拳头都死死攥紧，用力到颤抖都无法停止；宽檐帽遮住他的双眼，把所有失态都藏在阴影里，马嘶所能看见的，仅仅只有一小片被牙齿咬得几乎出血的下嘴唇而已。阿周那仿佛竭力忍耐着体内即将喷薄而出的感情，他以难以平稳的声音低低地说道：“……今天就到此为止。我明天再过来一趟。”

即便如此，马嘶仍然怒意未消。他恶狠狠地瞪着阿周那，低吼着：“很好。不过依我看，你还是别来了——我不会再见你了。”

阿周那抬起下巴，眼神冷酷决绝得可怕，仿佛已经被感情的激流冲刷得理智和人性都一并丧失，连声音也变得机械、冷淡：“非常遗憾，马嘶……这件事可不是你说了算的。”

就在他们不欢而散的那一天，傍晚时分，热那亚下起了小雨。这是一件多么神奇的事啊，在阿周那的情绪和心境发生剧烈变化时，天总是会下着雨，就好像在昭示命运转折点的到来一样。黑夜降临后，未来的侯爵大人毫无睡意，只是坐在高档酒店房间的飘窗里，呆然注视着打在窗玻璃上的雨滴，在他手边，放着一杯十分普通的苏格兰麦芽威士忌，可它却带不来麻痹神经的醉意。塞在他胸口里的照片仿佛自己会发烫，令人坐立难安。他几次想把它拿出来，又都像是害怕着什么，最终只能悻悻地缩回手，颓然放在口袋外侧。

他拒绝承认白天里马嘶的话对他造成了负面的影响，但这些影响毋庸置疑存在，并深深地动摇了他的心。日后再回忆起来，那个夜晚，那一段孤寂的独处时光，或许是这彷徨不断的四年里，阿周那最为难过的时刻，也是他距离“放弃”与“绝望”最近的时刻。他一直有意回避的那个致命问题：“两年前，他的所作所为究竟给迦尔纳带去了多大的伤害”，此时被马嘶赤裸裸地抛到了眼前，再也逃避不开。阿周那本以为，自己只是需要一点时间来抚平这种尖锐的痛楚，可也许是他错了。对准太阳穴，确保受刑者绝无生还可能的头部一枪——直到受到如此恐怖的“处决”之前，迦尔纳都一直以为自己憎恨着他；只是思及此事，只是思及他的心上人遭受的磨难，就好像有一只钢铁之手抓住了他的整个肺部，叫他痛苦难耐、喘不上气来。

心底有个残忍的声音，在不断地冷嘲热讽：可是，阿周那呀，阿周那，你现在遭受的还不及那日迦尔纳遭受的万分之一——你有什么资格痛苦呢？想想看你曾经对他做过的事，想想看你曾经对他说过的话，你是个不折不扣的加害者。就算迦尔纳真的还活着，他会愿意见你吗？你又有什么脸去见他呢？

这些尖酸刻薄的提问，他一个也回答不上来。

正如当初他以无情的不信任否定了迦尔纳对他的感情那般，此时，阿周那也在不断地否定、鞭笞、拷问着自己。

——我对迦尔纳的思念是错误的吗？

就这样，阿周那一夜无眠。

然而，到了第二天上午，他还是照样倔强地出现在了“天堂女王”的会面室里，手中拿着脱下的帽子端坐在自己的椅中，像个国王一样看着马嘶被好几位狱警押进来。红发男人的脸上有着难以忽略的憔悴和疲惫，只需一眼，阿周那就明白，原来无法释怀的不止自己一人，这个男人也被同样的梦魇折磨得夜不能寐。

“我都说了，我不想见你，为什么还要来？！”马嘶极力压抑着几乎失控的怒意，颤抖着声音质问着，“你还想做什么？！就不能放过我，放过你自己，早点回去，就当这一切都过去了？！”

阿周那深呼吸一口气，保持着自己情绪稳定：“很可惜，那是做不到的。”他沉吟片刻，“因为我还是没能得到一个明确的回答。”

马嘶冷笑一声：“我已经告诉过你了，别胡思乱想了，没有坟墓，也没有尸体……他是个杀手，我们不给杀手留这种东西。”

“但是你提到了‘投资’。”阿周那平静地揭穿他，“你对我说，你认为我询问坟墓的位置，是为了挖掘墓穴取回我的‘投资’……你为什么会这么认为？”

这一次，他终于抓住了死穴。看到马嘶一瞬间流露出的狼狈，以及随之而来的沉默无言，阿周那确信自己的最后一搏成功了。他再次深呼吸了一口气，凝视着自己的指尖：“自从昨天我问出问题以来，你一直都没有正面回答过，只是不断地把话题拉回到过去……老实说，这一招很聪明，我险些真的被你带跑。”他抬起头，深沉地凝视着红发男人的双眼，“你有所隐瞒，马嘶。你知道点什么事情，而且并不想告诉我。”

在他滔滔不绝地说着这些话的时候，马嘶一直保持着沉默，恶狠狠地注视着他。如果不是被挡住，阿周那确信这个人真的会扑上来掐死自己——就算做不到至少也会试试。最后，他把嘴唇贴到话筒边，以毫不掩饰的威胁语调低吼道：“那又怎么样？”

所以，这是承认了。

不到五分钟的短短时间里，阿周那第三次长长地叹了口气，他将一只手盖在眼睑上，在很长一段时间里，第一次感到如释重负。两年——两年零七个月，除了他自己之外，没人知道阿周那是怎么熬过来的，现在，这仿佛无头苍蝇般的追寻终于迎来了一丝曙光：原来他一直都是正确的，迦尔纳的“死亡”确实另有蹊跷。

然而，在话筒的另一头，马嘶却露出了极端厌恶而不知所措的神情，他似乎这时才意识到，自己真的给了阿周那他想要的东西，而这并不是他的本意。两个男人就这么陷进微妙的寂静之中。良久，似乎总算找回了一点刚才的冷静，阿周那放下手，抬起头来，以几乎毫无变化的表情对马嘶说：“抱歉，我有点失态了。”

“……”马嘶一言不发，危险地瞪着他看。

阿周那像是完全没有觉察到这份审慎的敌意一般，继续说道：“不管怎么样……我想我应该谢谢你。”

“为了什么？”马嘶挑起一边眉毛，“就为这？”

“对你而言也许不算什么，对我而言已经足够了。”阿周那说，“我知道你讨厌我，甚至可以说憎恨我，而我也可以理解，你有充分的理由这么做。其实我现在也不清楚，迦尔纳和你究竟是什么关系，不过老实说，到这个份上，我也不在意了。你毋庸置疑也是在乎他的。”阿周那低下了头。放在过去，也许只是有这些念头，都足以让他产生轻微的妒忌，然而现在，他的内心却一片澄澈，毫无波澜，“我就不用些陈词滥调继续烦你了，事实上——你什么都不用再告诉我了。这样已经足够了。”

他将帽子戴回到头顶上，对站在门边的狱警点了点头，而后拿起话筒，诚恳地对马嘶说道：“我想，这次会面可以到此为止了。”

“啊？之前喊不放我走的是你，现在突然不谈了的也是你……你小子，要去干什么？”

“我自然有我自己的打算，我想要的原本就只是一个可能性而已——有这个，就还有希望。”

“希望？……你到底在说什么乱七八糟的？什么希望？”

阿周那抬起头，看向马嘶的双眼并不属于一位目中无人的傲慢贵族；不，如果硬是要搜寻一个合适的比喻，那么这双眼睛应当属于一个在黑暗中望见了北极星的夜归人、一个抓住了最后一根救命稻草的溺水者——属于漫长的徘徊和迷茫之后终于找到方向的，绝望之人的眼神。他对马嘶露出一个满含苦楚与落寞的微笑：“……这个嘛，其实，我也不知道，只是一种隐约的感觉而已。我想，大概……不管与我有关，还是无关……我只是衷心希望他的人生可以在某个地方继续……仅此而已。”

曾经，他对迦尔纳说过，无论未来发生什么，无论你去到哪里，无论我是否还在你的身边，你都要好好的，要平安无事，要健康又幸福地活下去。说出这些话的时候，阿周那未曾意识到，这与其说是迦尔纳对他的承诺，不如说是他寄托给迦尔纳的愿望——他只是希望这一切，无论他们未来是否还能再见，无论他们之间是否还有羁绊留存，都不要在这里画上惨烈的终止符。毕竟，只要还活着，就能拥有新的希望。这个愿望在这个飘摇的世界里显得那么弱小、那么苍白、那么无力，却毋庸置疑构成了阿周那灵魂的灯火。

——这个男人，只是靠着这样一股说不清道不明的执念，才顽强地撑过了这段岁月，站到了他的面前。若非如此，如果真的接受了所谓的“现实”，或许在很久以前，他就已经死于绝望。

马嘶的脸色逐渐变得凝重起来。这两年多时间里，同样作为被留下来的人，他们是否被同样的鬼魂纠缠？是否拥有着同一份的悔痛？假如两年以前——假如在一切变得不可挽回之前，我可以为他做哪怕一点点事的话……

“等一下。”

坚定而低沉的声音从被阿周那放下的话筒里传来，后者正欲离开，听到这声呼唤，茫然地回过头来看着他。

“……可恶，要真是套路，老子也认了。”马嘶揉着太阳穴，低低地咒骂一声，仿佛豁出去了、下定了决心一般，抬起头不耐烦地看着阿周那，“你给我回来，我话还没说完。”

阿周那皱起眉头，一动不动。马嘶提高了音量：“你过来不过来！等我改变心意了你可别后悔！”

于是，黑发的年轻人这才迟疑地走回到访客的位置上，重新拿起话筒来。马嘶的指尖在桌面上反复敲击着，似乎内心在激烈地冲突，良久，他才俯下身，仿佛要探过去对阿周那窃窃私语一般，低声说：“……我说‘投资’，是因为那家伙确实有些东西……遗物，留下来了。”

“……什么？”

“是一只和他完全不相称的菱形铂金耳钉，样式那么娘娘腔，一看就知道不是他会买的东西。……那个时候，他身上就只有这个。”

“那个时候……？”阿周那渐渐地睁大眼睛，“你是说……”

“对，就是处刑人险些一枪把他崩了的时候。”马嘶冷着一张脸，语速极快地说道，“这个东西从他的上衣口袋里滑落出来，我也不知道他们为什么没有拿走它……上面好像原本应该有什么东西，但已经碎得一点都不剩了。……我那时候就想，这十有八九是你送给他的。”

“……我的上帝啊……”阿周那低下头，迅速地捂住双眼，不住地深呼吸着，“他居然……”

“所以说，他是个无可救药的傻瓜。”马嘶粗暴地打断他，“再怎么贵重精巧也只是个坏掉的耳钉，卖也不能卖几个钱，我就把那个东西……还有一些他留下的其他遗物，一起保存在了一家私人银行里。”

“……”

“……不正面回答你他在哪里，是因为我确实不知道。”见他沉默不语，马嘶继续说道，“那一天，那家伙确实没有死在米兰。有一伙人……一群身份不明的蒙面客，在‘处决’的那个时刻闯了进去，制造了一场大混乱。时间卡得那么准确，我想一定早有预谋。不过，处刑人的枪虽然因此打偏，但还是打中了那家伙……打中了迦尔纳。他没有死……却也伤得很重。”

“……”

“再之后的事情，我也不知道了。没了老大坐镇，控制当时那个一团乱的局面就够我们吃一壶了，更别谈什么抢回伤员。我只能眼睁睁地看着他被带走……然后，这群蒙面客就像人间蒸发了一样，再无下文。”马嘶长叹一口气，脸上第一次显露出悲伤的神色，“不过，那家伙他……迦尔纳伤得那么重，以我的经验，十之八九是回天乏术，死定了。”他抬起眼睛，迅速地瞟了一眼阿周那，声音低了下去，“……除非，能有什么奇迹发生。”

“奇迹”这个词，就像一块石头投入湖水中一样，除了在空旷的房间中制造出些许回响，再得不到什么反应。说完了自己该说的话，马嘶简单地以“就这样”作结，坐直了身体；而阿周那仍然是刚才的那副样子，一只手覆住双眼，不住地调整着自己呼吸的节奏。

良久，阿周那才缓过来，仿佛舌头和声带都一起失灵了一般，他艰难地问道：“他……那时候的迦尔纳，是什么样的？”

“我是不会回答这个的，小少爷。这种事，你还是不知道为好。”

“但是我想知道！……所有和迦尔纳有关的事情，我都有权知道！”

“少撒娇了，我又不是迦尔纳。你跟我说这个有什么用？”马嘶停顿了一下，不耐烦地咕哝着，“……我看，就是因为不想让你知道，他才什么都不告诉你的。”

这次，轮到阿周那的怒火被瞬间点燃，他猛地抬起头来：“那是什么意思？”

“陈述事实而已。”马嘶无动于衷地回答，看到自己激怒了阿周那，他自己的情绪反而彻底安定了下来，“迦尔纳是直属老大的杀手，不需要向难敌老大之外的任何人做汇报。很多时候，连我也不知道他在想什么。”

他又停顿了一下，像是想到了什么好笑的内容一般，不屑地哼了一声：“其实，我也不是不能猜到……就算都让你知道了，也不过只是给你这精神洁癖的小少爷徒增烦恼而已。虽然他也没告诉过我什么，但混久了，我也能看出点端倪。那家伙可不是什么纯洁无垢的天使……不如说，恰好相反。”马嘶抬起眼睛，像是发起挑战一般注视着阿周那，“与其什么都告诉你，让你彻底对他幻灭，还不如保持住这种虚构的美梦——总之就是这种无聊的想法吧。”

然而，阿周那看起来却丝毫没有被安慰到，反而更加气恼了：“在他心目中，我是这么不可靠的男人吗？”

“他有看错你吗？”

“……”

“哼，我想也是。”再次把阿周那打击得哑口无言，马嘶露出轻蔑的神情。然而，这次他并没有让这挑衅的表情挂在脸上很久，或许，他到底不是个拥有嗜虐精神的人，阿周那的颓丧也没有他想象的那么有趣。马嘶摸着鼻尖，思考了一会儿，而后低声报出一个名字，和一串地址来。

阿周那疑惑的目光重新回到他的脸上：“……不好意思，你说什么？”

“是我存放那家伙……存放迦尔纳遗物的银行，以及可以让你取到钥匙的地址。……距离米兰火车站不算远，我去自首之前放在那里的。”现在轮到马嘶面无表情地盯着自己的指尖看，“本来，我把这当作迦尔纳的衣冠冢，打算就这样让它们永远被封存起来……但是，既然你出现了的话……交给你也无妨。”

“这个地址……这是……天哪，马嘶，你怎么会把钥匙存在这种地方？这要我怎么去拿？”

马嘶对他摊手：“那就不是我要担心的问题了，小少爷。我本来就没想过自己会再去取它。”他做了个鬼脸，“也许，找你的侯爵爸爸给你帮帮忙？我觉得这主意不错。现在外面风雨飘摇，不在乎独立大业的势利眼们可四处在寻找外国靠山，有个大英帝国的爵位，说不定比钱都好使。”

像是被他刺中什么痛处一样，阿周那的眉头紧锁起来。他一言不发地盯着马嘶看了很久，仿佛要确认这个胡子拉碴的凶面煞神是不是在拿自己开玩笑，最后，也只是冷淡又戒备地说：“我会考虑的。”

“哦，‘我会考虑的’——多么英格兰，多么大贵族啊。”马嘶讥讽地鹦鹉学舌。

他好像对欧洲贵族有相当大的意见，背后一定有什么缘由。不过，阿周那已经不在乎了，他认为这场对双方而言都不甚愉快的会面终于可以到此为止了。黑发青年放下听筒，站起身来，将帽子重新在头上戴好；他的动作顿了一下，想起了点什么，又把听筒拿了起来。

“这纯粹是出于好奇心，不回答也没关系……但是，你为什么要去自首？为什么要拒绝辩护、直接认罪？以黑手党的本事，操作一番，当庭无罪释放还是不难的吧。”他问道。

马嘶阴沉地看着他，一副不想说的样子，那眼神在无声控诉，你这不谙世事的大少爷怎么什么事都想探个究竟。然而最终，他还是回答了：“这并不是个好时代，小少爷，一切都变化得太快了。我可不想在枪口抬起的时候，成为那个最为明显的靶子。”又是一个意味深长的停顿，“而且……做一个被留下来的人，并没有你想的那么轻松。……我总得做点什么。”

他的声音逐渐低下去，最后的句子不是英语，而是意大利语，音量已经几乎无法被听见，从听筒里传来的声音如同一声悲伤的叹息。阿周那说不出话来，他想要说一番安慰的话，然而直觉却告诉他，给予怜悯，对这个男人而言必然也是奇耻大辱。就在他沉默的当口，马嘶也放下了耳边的听筒，看来，对于会面到此为止这一点，他们两人抱有同样的意见。在被狱警们重新带走之前，红发的男人只是留给阿周那一个冷漠而决绝的眼神，仿佛在诉说，我想我们最好自此再也不要见面。

恰好，阿周那也有此预感。他点了点头，将手里的东西都摆放整齐，目送着马嘶离开，自行离开了会客室。

热那亚已经放晴了。阿周那走出监狱，看见几只白鸽朝着碧蓝的天空飞去。直到回到阳光之下，他才意识到这座古老的“天堂女王”室内有多么地阴冷，一股重获新生般的轻松感穿透了四肢百骸——现在，此时此刻，阿周那觉得自己充满了行动力。

他低下头，瞥了一眼怀表，距离他和司机预约好的时间还有40分钟。这也许是上帝的旨意，也许是他又一次交了好运——虽然只是这么点时间，但也足够他做出很多安排了。

阿周那思索片刻，朝着路边的电话亭走去。他简略地回忆了一下，回忆起了拨打国际长途电话的方法，耐心地等待了仿佛一整年的时间之后，接线员甜美的声音终于在耳边响起。

“你好，麻烦您接通一下我在伦敦的律师，谢谢。”阿周那抬起头，望向悬在天空中、被少许云朵环绕的太阳，迦尔纳的照片在他胸口安静地沉睡，仿佛一颗隽永的定心丸。他礼貌而温和地请求着，“某件我三年前同他讨论过的事宜，现在是时候继续了——我觉得，我已经做好心理准备了。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 现在你们知道，《雨夜来客》的阿周那是怎样拿到迦尔纳的私人物品，又是为什么会前往美国了。  
> “热诺瓦”和“热那亚”都是Genova，是同一个地名的不同翻译方法，叫热诺瓦只是因为好听（很随便）。  
> “天堂女王监狱”其实是罗马的监狱，被我大手一挥魔改到了热那亚  
> 标题英文版应为Once Upon a Time in Genova，直截了当致敬美国往事。  
> 为了方便大家理解时间差，《无人不冤》结束应该是在1914年12月~1915年1月，而此时大致上是1917年7月；距离阿周那继承爵位的三年时限还有大约两个月时间。  
> 马嘶最后的那番话：经我时间魔改毒手的墨索里尼即将在1920年前后上台（本应为1925年），意大利本土黑手党即将迎来清洗。


End file.
